Don't
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Calleigh and her boyfriend, but I'm not telling you who her boyfriend is, that's left up to your imagination, but I based it with one person in mind, you have to review to tell me! Please R&R! PS, reread it, I added who it is and redid it!


Song fic about Calleigh and her long time boyfriend, and if you want to know how it is, read it! I don't tell until the end…

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, what a shame, but true nonetheless,

Song: Don't by Shania Twain

--

"What?"

Calleigh said, her world crashing down around her. She was staring at her steady boyfriend of almost four years tell her that he wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. She felt the blood rush from her face and was sure she looked deathly pale. She was glad, maybe he would see that, but no, he seemed to be oblivious to what she looked like, much less what she felt.

"I, I want a, a trial, separation, you know?" He said, his tone flat, his face downward, his gaze not meeting her eyes.

Fighting back the tears, she managed to say,

"If, if that's what you want, I'm not going to stop you. I've always told you, I'm not going to stand in the way of anything you want to do."

He nodded, still not meeting her gaze.

"Just, just answer me this,"

"What?" He still wasn't looking at her, and she said, her voice vibrating with emotion,

"Look at me," He did, and she said,

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me, tell me you don't love me,"

He swallowed and looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"No, Calleigh, I don't think, no, I don't love you anymore,"

"Did you ever?" She whispered, trying to hang on to the tatters of her pride.

"Yes, for a, for a time, I did,"

She nodded, and watched as he walked through the doors, already having his stuff packed up in the car. She calmly walked to the door and watched him drive away, without a second glance, without a care in the world. She swallowed her tears and forced herself to stay calm. She laid down on the bed and smelt him. It was too painful, so she got up and went to the beach, sitting down on a bench and let her thoughts drift back to happier times, when she thought she was loved by the best man in the world.

_Don't,_

_don't you wish we tried,_

_do you feel what I feel inside,_

_you know love's stronger than pride,_

_oh, no don't,_

_don't you hate our drone,_

_just tell me what you need me to know,_

_please talk to me,_

_don't close the door,_

_oh, 'cause I wanna hear you,_

_I wanna be near you,_

She remembered their first date, first kiss, first everything, and everything that had come afterward. Tears silently coursed down her cheeks, but she refused to acknowledge them. She considered going to the bottle with her problems, but immediately scolded herself for even thinking that. She wasn't going to sink to her father's level, no matter how hard life got. She shakily pulled out her cell and dialed the first number that came to mind: Alexx.

"Hello?"

"Alexx, it's Calleigh,"

"Baby, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, I can tell, something's up,"

"It's, uh, it's about, you know,"

"Your boyfriend?" Alexx teased, and Calleigh said, her throat constricted,

"Yes, it's my boyfriend, well, former boyfriend,"

"What! What happened, honey?"

"Can, can I see you?"

"Sure, baby, I'll meet you at your house, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Alexx,"

"No problem,"

They clicked off and Calleigh drove to her house, and saw Alexx already there. Calleigh let them in and Alexx immediately sat down and so did Calleigh, after a moment.

"So, what happened?"

Calleigh spilled everything, the secret relationship with a certain someone that no one had known, not even Alexx. When Calleigh told her who he was, she gasped, but said,

"Well, I kind of figured you two would become something, eventually,"

"Yeah, well, we did, about four years ago,"

Calleigh kept talking, and when she was done, Alexx hugged her tightly.

_Don't fight,_

_don't argue,_

_give me the chance,_

_to say that I'm sorry,_

_just let,_

_me love you,_

_don't turn me away,_

_don't tell me to go,_

"It's okay to cry, baby,"

"It's not worth it, shedding tears over it,"

"Yes it is, if it meant that much to you, it's more than worth it,"

"Then I shouldn't cry, I need to be strong, for me,"

Alexx shook her head in disbelief, but let her go, gently.

"Go home, Alexx, and thanks,"

"Anytime, baby, but I think, maybe I should stay, just for tonight,"

Calleigh laughed humorlessly and said,

"Yeah, we can have a sleepover,"

"Then it's settled, I'm staying,"

Calleigh sighed, but she shrugged and Alexx called her husband and let him and her sons know that she wouldn't be coming home that night, to help out on of her friends.

"All right, baby that's taken care of, now what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch movies, eat junk, especially ice cream and then go to bed really late, if we go at all, okay?"

"Sure, but just to warn you, I might fall asleep on you,"

"I'll wake you up, Alexx,"

_Don't_

_give up on trust,_

_don't give up on me,_

_on us,_

_if we could just hold on long enough,_

_we can do it,_

_we'll get through it,_

In the morning, Calleigh lay awake, having had a dreamless sleep, thanks to all of the movie watching, something she hoped would happen. Alexx got up and left, thinking Calleigh was asleep, so when her door closed gently, she got up and went to the kitchen and ate some ice cream while she tried to figure out what she would do.

"Well, I can't go back to work, he's there," She whispered, but the voice in her head said,

"Yeah, because you're a coward,"

"Yes I am, I don't deny it," Calleigh said, and then began to fight with the voice in her head.

She wrote all of her ideas down, trying to figure out what to do. She wrote down the pros and cons of each idea, and then got on the phone.

She began calling a lot of people, talking to them, answering questions, asking them and all that. Finally a small smile spread across her face and she said,

"Thank you, I'll let you know when, good-bye,"

She hung up, the smile fading away, when she realized exactly what she was doing, and she really didn't care what everyone thought about it.

_Don't fight,_

_don't argue,_

_give me the chance,_

_to say that I'm sorry,_

_just let,_

_me love you,_

_don't turn me away,_

_don't tell me to go_

"I'm running, running away from my problems, and that'll make them worse, but somehow, I really don't care,"

She muttered, while she packed all of her stuff up. She called her dad, who came over and helped her pack, since her brother was coming to move him to where her brothers live, and she was going to stay in Miami, but now she was moving too, but moving somewhere totally different.

When she finished, she put her two suitcases and carry-on in her car and handed the keys to her house over to her dad. She went back inside to take another look at it, a final look. She sighed, grabbed a stack of envelopes and hopped in her car. She drove over to the lab and took a deep breath before walking in and striding to the break room.

Thankfully it was empty, so she stuck an envelope in Eric's, Ryan's, Natalia's, Frank's, Horatio's and Alexx's mailboxes. She whispered,

"I'm a total coward, and that's what you're going to think, and I'm so sorry, but there's just no other way,"

She turned and made to slip out, but the whole team walked into the break room. They all greeted her, everyone except one, who gaze she avoided. They all told her to sit down, all but one. She tried to smile and said,

"No thanks, I have to get going,"

"Why?" Natalia asked, and Calleigh said,

"This is goodbye, guys, I'm sorry, and you're going to think I'm a coward, but, look in your mailboxes, it's all there. I have to catch my flight,"

She slipped out with a small, sad wave before the words could register with anyone.

_Don't pretend that it's okay,_

_things won't get better that way,_

_and don't do something you might regret,_

_someday,_

_don't,_

The team stared at the place she disappeared, and Alexx was the first to react. She hurried over to her mailbox and pulled out an envelope. The rest of them team rushed to theirs, except one, who lagged behind.

They all read their letters, and then their faces fell in sadness. Alexx rushed out, tossing over her shoulder,

"If I can't catch up with her, one of you is going to be in BIG trouble, and that person knows who it is,"

They all looked at each other and then sat down, waiting for Alexx to return, hopefully with Calleigh.

--

An hour later, Alexx came back in, the expression on her face defeated, but when she walked through the door, she saw red. Literally saw red.

"Did you all read your letters?" She said, her voice vibrating with anger, and they all nodded, and she said,

"Well, then, you must know why she left, or do I have to explain?"

They all looked confused and Alexx told them the story, leaving out the boyfriend's name.

"Well, who is it?" Frank asked, his expression bewildered and Alexx said,

"I'll let him tell you,"

She tapped her foot, waiting, but no one said anything.

"Fine, I'm going to rat you out, and yell at you."

She waited a moment, and then said, her voice thundering with anger,

"You, get your butt to my morgue, right now!" She pointed at someone.

He stood up and felt the deadly glares of the others at his back. He swallowed and walked past Alexx, who followed him, keeping her temper under wraps until they got to the morgue, and she let him have it. She gave him the most severe tongue lashing of his life, and he started to cower.

_Don't give up on me,_

_oh, don't, w_

_e can do it,_

_we'll get through it,_

Alexx finally finished and glared at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fix this," She growled, and he said,

"How?"

"You told her you didn't love her, why?"

"Because, everyone I love ends up dead, or hurt, or worse. I can't let Calleigh go through that,"

"You are an idiot! She doesn't care! Get it through your clouded brain! She. Does. Not. Care! She LOVES you, do you love her?"

He didn't answer, so Alexx repeated, her voice rising,

"Do. You. Love. Her?"

"Yes, God help me, I do, I love her," He whispered, and Alexx smiled triumphantly and said,

"Then you're going to Detroit," He looked at her, and then understood. That was where Calleigh was headed. He strode away from the morgue pulling out his cell and got a fast flight to Detroit.

_Don't fight,_

_don't argue,_

_give me the chance,_

_to say that I'm sorry,_

_just let,_

_me love you,_

_don't turn me away,_

_don't tell me to go_

_ohh no,_

He got off the flight and found out that Calleigh's flight didn't land for at least another fifteen minutes to a half hour. He found her cab that was supposed to pick her up and gave the cab driver a slip of paper to give to Calleigh when she walked up.

About a half hour later, Calleigh came striding up, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Here, miss, someone asked me to give you this,"

He shoved a piece of paper at her and it read,

"I was an idiot; I don't know what I was thinking. It doesn't excuse my behavior, but I beg for your forgiveness. I am so sorry, Calleigh,"

She smiled and felt the tears welling in her eyes. She fought against them, and turned to look around for a certain someone. She spotted him watching her, and she held up the note with raised eyebrows. He shrugged, and she shook her head in disbelief. She grabbed the cab drivers board, the marker and wrote,

"I forgive you,"

She held it up and the certain someone saw it. He began jogging towards her and she took the last few steps at a run.

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and put a hand to her head, pressing it into his shoulder. She threw her arms around her neck and clung to him, fighting back insistent tears. She put one hand tenderly on the back of his head and they just held each other for a brief moment.

_Don't give up on me,_

_say that I'm sorry,_

_don't give up on me,_

_don't tell me to go,_

_oh no,_

_say that I'm sorry,_

_don't give up on me,_

_don't tell me to go,_

He drew back and framed her face with his hands. He pressed his forehead on hers and looked in her eyes. He saw the threatening tears and softly said,

"Hey, its okay, you're okay,"

"I, I know, but,"

"Shh, it's okay," He said, placing her head back on his shoulder. She sighed, completely content and then they got on a flight back to Miami. They never let go of one another on the flight, and Calleigh cried hard on the plane, getting it all out. He just held her tightly, and told her that everything would be okay.

Finally, they taxied to a stop and got out. When they finally got outside the airport, they spotted the whole team watching for them. Calleigh noticed and nudged him pointing in their direction. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She tipped her face upward and he bent his head, capturing her lips with his.

There were wolf whistles from the team, and when they broke apart, they both smiled and laughed. They grabbed hands and walked back to the team. Calleigh took all the letters and ripped them up into little tiny pieces.

They all laughed and went out to dinner at their favorite diner.

Later that night, Calleigh lay wrapped up in his arms. She looked up into his deep eyes and he said,

"I love you, Calleigh, and I promise you, I will never stop, nor hurt you again,"

She smiled at this and kissed him softly.

"I love you too, Horatio, and I believe you,"

She said softly, and then laid her head back down on his chest and they both drifted off.

--

*That song was 'Don't' by Shania Twain, love that song, it's so beautiful, though you can having different meanings associated with it. Hope you like my interpretation, and I hope I didn't give away who it was until the end. Anyways, please review, you know you wanna, and thanks so much for reading!!! OH, and you all are sooo smart! Everyone of you guessed Horatio, and he was who I was thinking of when I wrote this! Y'all are so smart! Adios for now!


End file.
